Summer Party
by LadyRickard
Summary: There is a party at the Briefs' hous and Goten and Trunks are causing hell for Vegeta. What will happen when the boys start to bug the Chibi girls?
1. Part 1

_~~ First off I don't own DragonBall Z or the Characters, and second off the Character ages are different than what they would be in the show. _

_          Trunks is 8_

_          Goten is 7_

_          Bra is 4     _

_          Marron is 5        _

_          Pan is 4_

_ The ages are changes so that the story would work so if you don't like it then don't read my story. Thanks and Please Review!~~_

**_Summer Party_**

****

**Part I******

**Trunks lead the way up the stairs to Vegeta and Bulma's room. "Keep your power levels hid." He said. Goten hid his power as much as possible. "Twunks," Bra yelled in a whisper. Trunks turned around to see what his younger sister wanted. "I dunno how to, silly." "Well, just wait here. Me and Goten will take care of this." He said as he walked into the bedroom. Goten followed while Bra waited in the hall.**

**      "Okay, Goten, grab the towels. I'll get his clothes." Goten covered his mouth, so he wouldn't laugh, while Trunks walked over to the closet. Goten grabbed the towels, by the bathroom, which Bulma kept in the bedroom, and Trunks took Vegeta's clothes from the closet as well at the dressers. "Quickly, before he gets out!" Trunks told Goten as they rushed out of the room. **

**      "Here, take these to your room and hurry." Trunks told his sister as he handed her the clothes. "Goten, take those to the laundry room and throw them in the washing machine." Goten took off down the stairs at Bra returned. "Daddy's gunna be weally mad." Trunks shrugged and started down the stairs. "This should be funny…" He mumbled as he flopped down of the couch. Goten and Bra joined him.**

**      Vegeta turned the shower off and got out. Wrapping the towel, that he had in the bathroom,**

** around his waist he stepped out into his bedroom. When he opened the closet it was empty, as were the dresser draws. "What the hell's going on?!"**

**Trunks could hear his father storming down the stairs. "TRUNKS!!!" Vegeta yelled, walking into the living room. "What?!" Trunks yelled back. "What the hell did you do to my clothes!?" "Nothing." Trunks replied calmly. Goten tried desperately to stay calm and not laugh.**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "You're lying, brat." "No I'm not, dad." Bra looked up at Vegeta, who looked very angry. "Daddy's mad. Maybe you should tell him." Bra whispered. "No! Just shut up or you'll get me killed." Trunks whispered angrily.  **

**"Brats, if you don't tell me now, you're all dead." Goten no longer found this prank funny. "Uh… Trunks," He began, but before he could finish Bra piped up, "Daddy, the clothes is in mah room." "And what the hell are they doing in you room?" Vegeta asked, with one eyebrow raised. "Twunks and Goten got dem and the towels and Twunks told me to take'em to my woom. Don't be mad, Daddy." Vegeta walked towards the three on the couch, arms crossed and angered look across his face.**

**Just then Bulma walked in. "I'm home!" she yelled. "Mommy!" Bra squealed in delightment, as she jumped off the couch and ran to her mother. Vegeta watched Bra run off. While Vegeta was watching Bra the boys go up and quietly tried to get away. They made it to the stair ad were about to take off when Vegeta turned around. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, arms crossed against his chest. "Upstairs?" Trunks said smiling nervously.**

**"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked. "Why are you running around in a towel?!" "Hmph, because you damn brats hid my clothing." "My brats?! They're yours, too, you know!" They continued to argue while Goten and trunks slipped upstairs. Once they go to Trunks's room the doorbell rang.**

~ Okay there is the first part. Wonder who could be at the door? How much more Trouble will Goten and Trunks cause? You can find that out in Part II, *soon to come* Thanks and don't forget o Review!!  Ciao!~ ~Chibi Trunks~

****


	2. Part 2

_~~Once again I don't own DBZ or the characters… just wish I did.          Sorry for the delay in getting part II up, I've been busy lately between school and other things. I'll try to keep my stories updated often but I can't promise. Thanks and hope you enjoy it.~~_

****

**Part II******

       **Bra walked to the door and opened it, because Vegeta and Bulma were still arguing. Gohan was standing there with Pan. "Oh. Hewo, Pan! " Bra said cheerfully. "Bra, Where's your mommy?" Gohan asked. "Inside yelling at daddy." "Oh, well will you go get her?"**

**          Bra ran into the kitchen where Vegeta and Bulma were arguing. "Mommy! Pan and Gohan is here!" Bulma looked down at her daughter. "Okay, hunny." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Baka woman!" Vegeta mumbled. **

**          "Gohan!" Bulma yelled, "Come in." Gohan walked in and Pan followed. "Bra, sweetie, why don't you take Pan upstairs to your room and play." "Otay mommy" Bra ran up the stairs. "Bye daddy!" Pan yelled as she ran off after Bra. Vegeta walked into the living room where Bulma and Gohan were. "Um… Vegeta, where are your clothes?" Gohan asked. **

**          "Hmph, what's Kakarot's brat doing here?" Vegeta asked ignoring Gohan's question. "He brought Pan over for the party." "Hmph." Vegeta started up the stair to Bra's room. "Well I need to go. Here's Pan's stuff." Gohan said handing Bulma a backpack, and then walked out the door.**

**          Vegeta opened the door to Bra's room. The two little girls were jumping up and down on the bed singing some silly song. Vegeta stood in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. Pan was the first to notice Vegeta. She stopped singing and poked Bra. "Oh, Daddy! I didn't know you was dere." She squealed. "Hmph." "You wanna play wif us?" "No! I want my clothes." "Awwww" Both girls whined. "Pwease Daddy!" "Yeah, Pwease Mr. Vegeta." "I know! If you play wif us, after we done you can have yous clothes!" Bra suggested. "No!" Vegeta yelled. "You will give me my clothes now! And I'm not playing with you!!"**

**          Bra's big blue eyes began to water. "B-but… daddy!!" she whined. Vegeta glared at her. "I want my clothes back now, brat. " He said sternly. Vegeta walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked angry and still had his arms crossed against his chest.**

**          Just then Trunks and Goten burst into the room. "Bra, don't tell dad-" He broke off in mid-sentence when he saw Vegeta. "Uh… never mind." He said quickly. He was about to run out the door but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't tell me what?" Vegeta asked. "N-nothing." Trunks stuttered. **

**          Vegeta threw Trunks down on the bed and motioned Goten over there. He stood there, arms crossed against his chest and a scowl across his face. "Okay, brats, I want you to get my clothes and give them to me, now!" Vegeta said tying to stay calm. "Okay, they're in my room. I'll go get them." Trunks said heading for the door. He signaled for Goten to follow. Vegeta walked out behind them. Trunks turned around halfway down the hall. "Why are you following up?" He asked.**

**"Hmph to make sure you don't try to sneak away."**

**          Trunks and Goten hurried into the bedroom. "Now what?" Goten asked. "I have an idea…" Trunks said as an evil smile formed on his face. Goten didn't like that look. It meant trouble. **

**          Trunks walked out of his room and handed Vegeta a large bag of clothes. He took them and went to his room. Vegeta dropped the bag in the bathroom, took off his towel, and threw it into the bedroom, on the floor. After the bathroom door closed Trunks snuck into his father's room. He grabbed the towel and rushed out. Quickly flying out of the house, leaving the towel in the laundry room. Vegeta opened the bag of clothes and was surprised bye what was inside.**

_~~There you go! Part II hope ya liked it. Now what will Vegeta find in the bag, his clothes? Something else? And what other kind of lil' scams do Trunks and Goten have up their sleeves. Find that and more out in Part III… soon to come! ^_~ C-ya and please remember to Review!~~_


	3. Part 3

_~~Once again I don't own DBZ or the characters… just wish I did. Okay, just to let you know, if your confused the way Bra talks is childish... so its not me who cant spell or is totally sucky at grammar...  she replaces most 'L's and 'R's with 'W's. Anyways this is Part III, this didn't take me as long to get up ^_^ aren't ya happy!! Well hope'ya enjoy it.~~_

****

**Part III******

       **"What the hell!?" He yelled, picking up a small pink and yellow dress. "TRUNKS!!! You're Dead!!!" Vegeta yelled slamming the door open. "Woman! Get up here!" "Damn it, Vegeta, I have a name and its _NOT_ woman!" Bulma yelled as she walked upstairs. "Vegeta! Why are you naked?" Bulma asked shocked. "Those brats have my damn clothes!" "Okay, Vegeta, I'll find the boys and get them back." Bulma said reassuringly. **

**Vegeta walked into Bra's room. "Brat, where are my clothes?" Eeeeek!" the girls screamed. "Daddy your nakey!!!" Bra yelled as both girls covered their little eyes. "Day is in Twunks's woom, daddy." Bra said as Vegeta left the room. **

**"Now what do we do?" Goten asked. "Um…" "You said you had a plan, so what's the next part?" "I didn't thinks that far ahead…" Trunks said stupidly. "Well what time does the party start? We could just go back then." Goten suggested. "I dunno, we can go back when we get hungry." "But, Trunks… I'm hungry now." Goten whined. Trunks fell over anime style. "Well let's find something to do and we'll go back later." Trunks said.**

**Vegeta looked around his son's room. "Now where could they of hid my clothes?" He opened the closet and was quickly covered in toys and other junk. "So that's how he cleans his room." Vegeta said as he crawled out from under it. He looked under the bed. "Bingo!" All of his clothes were there. Grabbing them, he quickly went and changed, leaving his son's room a mess. **

**"Woman! Woman, have you found the brats yet?" "No and my names not woman!" Bra ran out of her room. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, is Marron here yet?" "No, hunny. She's not here, but she should be soon." Vegeta looked down at the four-year-old standing beside him. "Oh, hi daddy, you found yous clothes!" Cheerfully, she ran back to her room.**

**Vegeta headed down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hmph, I'll go find the boy." He said. "Oh no you don't, Mister! You'll hurt him! They'll come back soon." "Heh, I wont hurt him, I'll just bring him home." Vegeta said as he took off into the sky.**

**Trunks looked at Goten. "So… what do you think we should do?" "I wonder if the party's started yet?" Goten asked. "Dunno, maybe we should head back and find out." Trunks replied. Suddenly both could feel a power flying towards them. "Uh-oh" they cried, but before they could run off Vegeta landed in front of them.**

**Trunks crossed his arms, just like his father usually does. "See you found your clothes." He said with a smirk across his face. "I should beat you into a bloody pulp, boy, but I wont. The woman wanted me to bring you back in one piece." Vegeta said as a smirk formed on his face. "But don't worry, you'll pay for what you did, later." Vegeta grabbed hold of his son's wrist tightly and took off into the sky. Trunks tried to pull loose. Goten followed. **

**Vegeta landed, still holding onto Trunks, just as Krillyn and Marron arrived. "Hey Krillyn!" Trunks yelled, waving with his free arm. "Hey Trunks!" Krillyn yelled back as he landed in the yard. "Has the party started yet?" He asked. "Nope, not yet." Vegeta released Trunks and walked into the house, everyone else followed. Marron joined Bra and Pan upstairs.**

_~~That's it for Part III, how did'ja like it? You can tell me by reviewing my story or E-mailing me. So, they boys got away with is for now, and Vegeta got his clothes… but you know as well as I do, they have more planned, so keep checking back for Part IV, to see what other troubles are ahead.  Hope ya enjoyed it! C-ya ^_~ bye fornow! ~~_


	4. Part 4

_~~Once again I don't own DBZ or the characters… just wish I did. Okay, just to let you know, if your confused the way Bra talks is childish... so its not me who cant spell or is totally sucky at grammar...  she replaces most 'L's and 'R's with 'W's. Anyways this is Part III, this didn't take me as long to get up ^_^ aren't ya happy!! Well hope'ya enjoy it.~~_

****

**Part IV******

**Trunks pulled something out of his toy box. "Here!" He yelled as he threw a huge water gun to Goten. He had one of those evil smiles on his face as he pulled out a second water gun. He walked into the bathroom and Goten followed. They filled their water guns up and walked back to the bedroom window. In the back yard the girls, Marron, Pan, and Bra, were playing on the swing set Dr. Briefs had gotten them for Christmas. **

**"Follow me to the tree house." Trunks said as he headed out of the room. Once in the tree house, Trunks set his water gun on the windowsill.  "Okay… Aim at the girls." Trunks said. Goten had his gun on the windowsill and was aiming. "Uh, is this a good idea?" Goten asked. "Of coarse it is. All my ideas are great!" Trunks assured his best friend. Goten just nodded with a this-isn't-going-to-be-such-a-great-idea look on is face.  "Ready? FIRE!" Trunks yelled, shooting his water gun, and hitting Bra. Goten also shot his water gun, but hit Pan.  Then they both hit Marron. **

**"AHHHHHH" Pan and Bra yelled. "EEEEEEK!!! I'm all wet!!" Cried Marron. Trunks hit Bra again. "Haha! Got'cha!" He yelled as Goten hit Bra. They both hit Pan as Bra looked up at the little house set in a tree. "TWUNKS!! I'm telling!!!" She yelled as she ran to the house. "Mooooommmyyy!!!" Bra yelled running though the house. "What, hunny?" Bulma called from the lab. "Mommy, Twunks got me all wet!" she whined walking into the lab. "Go tell your father, dear, mommy's busy."**

**Bra ran off to the kitchen where Vegeta was. "Daddy, Daddy! Twunks gotted me all wet!" she cried walking up to Vegeta, who was sitting at the table eating. "Hmph, so." "Well so someting about it! Yell at him, tell him to top!" Bra yelled, making puppy dog eyes. "Pwease." Vegeta grunted as he got up from the table. Bra lead the way outside to the back yard. Vegeta followed. "Bra's coming out. Get ready to launch balloons." Trunks commanded. "Ready…" Someone walked out. "FIRE!!" They both threw two balloons and all four landed on Vegeta. "TRUNKS!!" Vegeta yelled. "Uh-oh…" "Trunks! Get down here now!" "We are doomed!" Goten cried. "I knew this was a bad idea!" "Shut up!" Trunks yelled as he slapped Goten in the back of the head. "this wasn't a bad idea!" "TRUNKS! Now or I'll come up there!" "Okay… maybe it was." Trunks muttered.**

**Trunks and Goten climbed down the ladder and walked up to Vegeta. "Dad… I can explain. You see-" Trunks began. "Inside." Vegeta interrupted. "Huh?" both boys seemed confused. "Now!!" he yelled. They ran inside and Vegeta followed slowly. "Tank You Daddy!" Bra yelled as she ran off to the swings to play with a very wet Marron and Pan. "Hmph, stupid brats."**

**Trunks ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. Goten sat down as Vegeta entered the room. Trunks was flipping through channels when his dad walked in front of the TV. "Hey! You're in the way!" Trunks whined. "Both of you up stairs, now. And either of you cause anymore trouble and you'll get a beating of your lives, go that?" Goten swallowed hard and Trunks just rolled his eyes. "Well? Upstairs now before I change my mind!" They both walked up the stairs, Goten in the lead. Trunks flipped the TV on and flopped on to the bed "Hey Goten check this out!" He said as he watched a man dig up Dino bones. "Cool." Goten said sitting down. Trunks grinned. "I got an idea!" "Uh-oh…"**

_~~That's it for Part IV, Oh no what kind of trouble is Trunks planning now!? And how will Vegeta react to anymore problems from the boys… who knows!Fine that and more out in Part V! coming soon! Thanks alot and please remember to review! Or e-mail me! ~~_


	5. Part 5

_~~ I don't own DBZ or the characters Okay, Finally part 5 is up.. I thought I'd never get it done, geez. Welp here is it. Sorry it took so long. Part 6 should be up as soon a possible. Enjoy!~~_

****

**Part V******

**Trunks looked around the front yard. "Hmmm… lets see… here!" He exclaimed sticking his shovel in the ground. "You think we'll find anything, Trunks?" Goten asked as he began to dig. "Yea sure, if that guy on TV can find something we should be able to." Trunks said as he began to dig.**

**"Oh! Goten, we need a brush, like the guy on TV." Trunks said rushing inside. He came back out carrying a toothbrush. "Here we go! My dad wont even know its gone… plus I'll put it back when we're done." Goten was already about three feet into the ground. Trunks quickly returned to digging trying to catch up with him. **

**Goten was nearly eight feet into the ground. Aggravated, Trunks put his hands together forming a small energy orb. He shot it at the ground causing the dirt to fly in all directions. "Goten?" Trunks looked around for his friend but couldn't find him. Suddenly dirt started to fly from the ground as an arm appeared. "Ahhh!" Trunks yelled surprised as Goten climbed out, all dirty. "Thanks Trunks! Now I'm all dirty!" He whined. Trunks rolled his eyes as he knelt down beside some small bones and rocks. He began to dust them off with the toothbrush. Goten knelt beside him. "Are they dinosaur bones?? Are they!?" Trunks sighed as he threw them over his shoulder "No…they aren't." "Awww." Goten whined. **

**Trunks stood up, crossing his arms as he turned around. His eyes widened. "G-Goten look at this." Goten turned around and looked at a giant hold in the ground. "Uh-oh Trunks, your parents aren't gunna like this." "Who care, Goten. This gives me an idea!" Trunks's eyes lit up and he smiled,**

_~~ Okay that's it. I hope ya liked it. If you would like me to email you about updates to my story, please just leave your Email Address in the review. Thanks. Trunks is up to his mischief again, but what does he have planed now? How much more trouble could these two get into, and what will Vegeta do when he finds out about his toothbrush!! Find this and more out in Part VI! Thanks and please remember to review! Or e-mail me! ~~_


	6. Part 6

_~~ I don't own DBZ or the characters. Yea I got this one up fast. Hopefully part 7 wont take too long. If you would like me to let you know about updates please just leave your email in the review or you can email me and tell me at LovelyAssassin@yahoo.com ~~_

****

**Part VI******

**Trunks walked around the side of the house dragging a water hose behind him. "Trunks we're gunna get in big trouble." Goten muttered as Trunks began to fill the hole with water. "This will be the best swimming pool ever, Goten. So stop worrying." Goten sighed as he threw some rocks into the muddy water.**

**Soon the hole was full. "Come on, Goten, let's get in!" Trunks yelled as he kicked off his shoes and jumped in. Goten did the same. "Ain't this fun?" Trunks asked. "Yea." Goten replied as he splashed Trunks. **

**The boys played around in the muddy water hole, they created, for about an hour. Bulma walked out the door holding a tray. "Boys lunch is ready- AHHH!" She screamed. Dropping the tray with a loud crash. Vegeta looked up from his training at the sound of his wife. He opened the door of his gravity chamber and walked around the side of the house. "What the hell?!" he yelled at the site of the massive hole in the yard. Both boys climbed out of the water, quickly, dripping wet.**

**"Vegeta, do something!! Look at my yard. It's gone!!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta looked down at his foot and noticed a toothbrush. "Huh… My toothbrush! Trunks you dead!" "Uh-oh…" Trunks took off into the sky followed by Goten. "Your toothbrush?! What about my yard!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta flew off after the boys.**

**"Trunks… do you think we can stop yet?" Goten asked. "No. Follow me." Trunks dropped down behind a bush. "Okay… he'll never find us… power down." Both boys powered down, crouching behind the bushed, looking for Vegeta. Suddenly they were lifted into the air. "Ahhhh!" they yelled. "Thought you could escape?" Vegeta asked as he threw his son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried Goten under his arm like a football, taking off into the sky towards home.**

**Bulma was inside feed the girls when Vegeta barged in the front door. He set Goten down and took Trunks upstairs. He opened the door to his son's room and entered, closing the door behind him, loudly. Goten stood at the bottom of the stairs listening, but it was silent. **

**After a few moments the hall was filled with Trunks's crying and pleads. "Ow… owww! Please stop dad! I'm sorry ow! I'll never do it again!!" He cried. "I promise!" Goten could hear. Finally Trunks walked out with his hands behind his back, Vegeta followed him out and down the stairs. Goten looked at his friend worried like. "Trunks…" he whispered. "Shut up, Goten. Dad said we gotta clean up the front yard…" Trunks said, rubbing his sore butt as he headed for the door. Goten followed closely.**

_~~Well that's it for now. Hope ya liked it. Trunks has finally gone to far with Vegeta. Now that they have to clean up their mess what will they do now? What kind of pranks do they have planned now, if any? Find this and more out in Part 7! Thanks a lot and please remember to review or e-mail me! ~~_


End file.
